mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Collin Creek Mall
Collin Creek Mall was a two level, enclosed regional mall in Plano, Texas. Opened in 1981, it was located near the intersection of US 75 (Central Expressway) and President George Bush Turnpike. It is set to be partially demolished in 2019 for replacement with a $1 billion mixed-use development. Anchor tenants JCPenney The JCPenney Co. department store is an original anchor tenant of the mall. It was planned to remain open throughout redevelopment. Amazing Jake's (closed) The fifth anchor opened as a Lord & Taylor department store in 1981. Lord & Taylor closed in 1990, and was replaced by a Mervyns department store. Mervyns exited the Texas market in early 2006 and the store was temporarily vacant. In July 2008, the former Mervyns was converted into a two-story Amazing Jake's indoor playland and buffet restaurant. However, as of April 2019, Amazing Jake's is now closed, and the website does not reflect a location at Collin Creek Mall. Sears (closed) The Sears Roebuck & Co. department store was an original anchor tenant of the mall. The store closed in March of 2019 as part to closing 80 stores nationwide due to Sears and Roebuck Co. filing for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy. Macy's (closed) This anchor location opened as a Sanger Harris department store. Sanger-Harris was merged with Foley's and renamed in 1987 then the combined company was sold to May Department Stores in 1988. The store was renamed Macy's in September 2006 as a result of May Company' purchase of the Federated Department Stores in 2005. The store's final business day was on March 26, 2017. Dillard's (closed) The Dillard's department store was an original anchor tenant of Collin Creek, but closed in January of 2014. History Collin Creek Mall opened in 1981. In its early years Collin Creek featured a River Walk: a series of fountains connected by an indoor creek. Today the creek and most of the fountains have been removed. It also contained a "village" of small shops lining corridors narrower than the rest of the mall. Those shops were removed and the space converted into a food court as part of a remodeling project in 1992. In 2008, Collin Creek Mall had a small remodel including new paint and new tile, much like what Richardson Square Mall had in 1998. Economic factors Since the mall's opening, the area near Collin Creek has witnessed explosive growth, and the addition of the President George Bush Turnpike. The mall has suffered from fierce competition from newer nearby malls. The August 2000 opening of new regional mall Stonebriar Centre in nearby Frisco affected the sales of Lewisville's Vista Ridge Mall and Plano's Collin Creek Mall as both malls experienced what Larry Howard, vice president for development of General Growth Properties Inc., called "some cannibalization". Developer Sam Ware of Dreien Partners has recently introduced a $1 billion+ plan to revitalize the mall, by tearing down much of its north wing and opening up the creek beneath it, as well as adding office, hotel, and residential components. That deal fell through and Centurion American is making a proposal to raze the mall and redevelop it as a mixed use center. See also * The Shops At Willow Bend See also Videos File:Dead Mall- Collin Creek Mall is Dying Aug 2017|Mall Tour File:Sears- Collin Creek Mall Pre Liquidation|Sears Closing Tour Category:Malls in Texas Category:Defunct Multi-Level Malls Category:Defunct malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1981 Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Former Mervyn's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Foley's-anchored Malls Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Dillard's-anchored Malls